Realizes
by Shiki Misaki
Summary: As Akaya had a traffic accident, Yukimura recognized the feelings to him. Sorry I m sucks on summeraries TT TT


So this my first English FF sorry when it has sucks. English is not my first language...

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day at the Rikkaidai and the regulars, as always trained very hard. But something was different about that day, but so far no one seemed to notice until this moment. "Say, where is Akaya?" A self-proclaimed genius with red hair asked, as always chews his apple green gum. The data master with the brown hair and has always closed his eyes looked up from his notebook "With a probability of 89% he has oversleeping or 10% that he has forgotten that morning training is today or the last chance of 1%, it is disabled to come here." he said quietly and looked again in his notebook. The other regulars were joined to this discussion and wondered where the youngest of them was. The gentleman from them straightened only his glasses and looked around, "Well it's strange, normally he would have already appeared even if he had overslept or had forgotten it." He commented, and the Trickster nodded in confirmation and gave his universally 'Puri' by itself. The Fukubouchu just grunted and looked annoyed at his watch "Tarundono! If he does not emerge soon, he will run 100 laps." he shouted angrily and smiled only from the Buchou."Maa Maa Sanada. He is determined emerg here soon." He said just before they should continue training. When the others then were gone, the smile vanished from Yukimura and looked sadly to the sky 'Why do I have a bad feeling about Akaya...?' he thought and hoped that he would show up soon. But he didn´t come. The blue haired man was even more uncomfortable with the thing and went on his way to the secretariat. On the way back since he joined the director, who was apparently already on the lookout for the blue-haired. "Ah Yukimura-kun! I just wanted to see you ... "he just said and urged him to follow him. Yukimura wondered what the director wanted from him, but asked no further questions and followed him. Once in the office of the director, they sat down on the couch "So what wanted you to talk about with me?" Yukimura asked politely and looked at the director quizzically. The director was silent for a while and made a worried face. "It's about Kirihara-kun ..." began the Director immediately, then began the eyes of teenagers to wide. "He's in hospital, we received a call from there and we were told that he was involved in a traffic accident. As it seems he is in coma. We couldn´t reach his family, so I wanted to you experience it … You are free to go to the hospital, Yukimura-kun ... "said the elder man, looking into Yukimura's shocked face. He just nodded, got up and went immediately on his way to the hospital, whether with or without his things.<p>

On the way to the school gate, he met the others who stared at him quizzically. He immediately told them what happened and they were all agreed with him and followed him to the hospital. Once there, they immediately ask for it and were then sent into the room 208th. They immediately rushed to the room where Akaya lay and they saw a bandaged Akaya lie in bed, asleep and plugged into some devices. Yukimura's heart immediately pulled together at this sight and his eyes widened in shock, the other was not different and was silent for many seconds of them until then a doctor came into the room. Amazed, the doctor looked at the group until he realized then what school they went. "You must be Kirihara-kun's friends." said the doctor smiled slightly and went on to group. "Hey Doc!When the hell will the brat awake again! "shouted Niou and and had a worried, and an angry facial expression, he was also short scream before he would hold back, as Yagyuu interfered "Niou-kun, just stop in to screaming or be quietly please! We are in a hospital after all." said the gentleman, and brought the trickster to silence. The doctor may restrict attention to the whole and noted that a person was not present. It was Yukimura. He was still shocked at the small `Why? Why must necessarily happen to him?´ He thought, and only notice the other not at all. The doctor cleared his throat and only drew the undivided attention of the Yukimura up. "So I got one good and one bad news. The good thing is that his live is not in danger, but the bad … We unfortunately do not know when he wakes up ..."

Now was the three weeks since the doctor told them that. But slowly Yukimura began to doubt that Akaya will ever wake up again. In those three weeks came Yukimura always visit the small, and he was always attended by him as Yukimura nor even for a long time in hospital and was always reveled in the memory.

_"Mura Buchou!"_

_"Yes Akaya?"_

_"Can you help me with my English homework, __please__?"_

_"Haha you are not alone manage about?"_

_"PLEEEEEEEEEAAASSSSSSSEEEE"_

_"Ok ok, because it´s you."_

Reminded again and again, if Akaya asked repeatedly for help. Since the Buchou had always smile back, he also made time and again to annoy the little fun as well like last summer when they were done with the training.

_"WHAAAAAT? Why I need to clean up alone here? "_  
><em>"Because you have done the least Akaya"<em>  
><em>"You are mean Mura Buchou !"<em>  
><em>"Hahaha, you can really easily make fun of Akaya!"<em>  
><em>"Wha-?"<em>  
><em>"It was just fun! Of course you must do not anything. "<em>  
><em>"BUCHOU!"<em>

The blue-haired laugh was still on as he remembered and did not notice the tear that slowly ran down his cheek. Reflexively he put his hand in the place where the tears ran down. "What the ...?" he asked himself, and winced as he realized that someone was standing behind him. Quickly turned around and found Sanada behind him. Yukimura sighed in relieved "It just you..." he muttered, then looked up at him. "You love him." He said simply and looked, as always, very seriously to the Buchou. "Huh? S-Sanada, what are you talking about? "The Fukubuchou sighed slightly annoyed." It is quite clear that you love him. Listen to yourself what audition. You know it, right? You feel different with him than with anyone else. " the caps carrier said Where he mentions it, he always felt comfortable with Akaya than with his other friends, he was glad when he laughs, he was sad when he injured himself and was jealous of others when Akaya what made them than with him. He really loves Akaya? Seconds passed and it was clear to him that he really loves Akaya. Sanada was long since gone and the blue-haired looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting soon. Again he went up to the sleeping and sitting on the chair which stood beside the bed. He laid his arms and his head on the bedside and watched him, "Please wake quickly so that I can say I love you ..." he whispered before he closed his eyes and slowly walked into the land of dreams.

He lazily opened his eyes again and saw that it was night and a blanket was placed over him. "Oh Mura-buchou! You're awake! "A very familiar voice rang him immediately and he quickly opened and looked sat upright on his bed and smiled at him. "I asked the sister to leave you here, becau-" he couldn´t talk to the end, because Yukimura hugged him suddenly. "M-Mura-bu...chou …?" the younger obviously true wonder of this embrace, but he did so, he also said the hug. Minutes went back to him Yukimura then pushed away slowly from him. "I'm sorry, but I was just so happy that you finally wake up, that I had to hug you." Said the blue-haired, with a shade of red in the face. The black-haired just nodded and was silent again among them, but the silence did not last, when Yukimura reported back to the word "Akaya, I want to tell you something ..."- „Hm?" the blue haired man sat down next Akaya and leaned his forehead against the other. "You know .. In the time you were in a coma, I realized something. "A-And what?" There was a silence between the two until then the three words' I love you' came and he placed his lips gently on the Akaya's. Akaya's eyes widened in shock, but he slowly closed it and returned the kiss. After Yukimura broke off the kiss again, he looked into Akaya's eyes, this just smiled, "I love you too Mura-bu- no... Seichii"


End file.
